The invention relates to mobile phones, particularly to mobile phones with a touch panel and method for controlling the same.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information process to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Mobile phones equipped with a touch panel have become popular. However, accidental triggering of functions has become troublesome for users. Specifically, because a receiver is generally positioned above the touch panel, when a user uses the receiver, the touch panel may be touched by the user's face, ear, fingers, or palm, thus accidentally triggering different functions. Additionally, only a few functions, such as ‘back to the main menu’, use hardware buttons, while a majority uses the touch panel.
The described problem becomes more serious for mobile phones with a capacitive touch panel. For a capacitive touch panel, conductive current is generated from capacitive changes caused between an electrode array and a surface of the human body. Accordingly, an operation can be triggered without force being applied on the touch panel. Thus, increasing the sensitivity of the touch panel and increasing the accidental triggering of functions for users.
For solving the described problem, a proximity sensor is used in mobile phones equipped with a touch panel. When the proximity sensor detects that a user is picking up the mobile phone and is using the receiver, the touch panel (screen) of the mobile phone automatically switches off, to avoid accidental triggering of functions. When the proximity sensor detects that the ear of the user has separated from the mobile phone earphone, the touch panel (screen) of the mobile phone automatically switches on, and returns to an active status. According to the conventional method, a proximity sensor is required. Thus, increasing manufacturing time and costs.